


Whatever Should Come to Pass

by Svedjik



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23557723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svedjik/pseuds/Svedjik
Summary: Remus Lupin has lost everything. His family, his friends, his way of life. But one letter will change that. For the first time in thirteen years, Remus Lupin has hope.Remus/Lily AU; Remus is Harry's father; Remus and Lily survive; third person POV, but follows Remus.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 13





	Whatever Should Come to Pass

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a weird idea my brain cooked up at like quarter to two in the morning and I couldn't sleep until I wrote it. Like most of my other works, this is pretty dark so fair warning. Grammar won't be perfect because this was written at two in the morning. This story also assumes that Remus was not present when Voldemort attacked Harry and Lily, but James was there helping Lily with baby Harry and managed to stall long enough for Lily to escape with Harry.

Some days, he sat and wondered what the point of it was anymore. What point was there to livin-  _ No _ , Remus reminded himself,  _ I don’t live anymore, I just survive. _ After all, he had already lost everything he had cared about. His parents were among the first to be slaughtered in the war, and the people who had come to be the next closest thing, James’s parents, were killed not long after. Hell, not even two years after they had graduated, he lost everything he held dear in less than a week: James and Peter killed, Sirius a traitor, Lily and Harry missing and presumed dead. 

But those last two, those last two were what really put the final nail in Remus’s coffin. He knew he would have been dead enough inside without his friends, but without his family he was as close to a shell of a man as he could be. Lily and Harry were his entire world and without them he was nothing, not even a filthy werewolf.

Some days, he sat and just gazed endlessly at his own reflection, his eyes boring sightlessly into his own soul, unable to tell if the scars had come from the wolf, Death Eaters, or himself. And Remus Lupin carried on this way for thirteen years. Trying to find some meager work somewhere, anywhere really, in the vain hope of finding his long lost family. Without steady employment, Remus was unable to afford the Wolfsbane potion and had to endure the full agony of each transformation every month for thirteen years.

But one day, something changed. A letter sat upon the aged table in the hovel he deigned to call home. After thirteen years, Albus Dumbledore finally decided to remember one of his most valuable infiltrators during the war.  _ Might as well open it, _ Remus thought to himself, giving a mighty sigh.  _ With any luck, I won’t have to run again this month.  _ As the werewolf opened it, he knew his silent prayers had finally been answered, at least for the coming year. Remus had been invited to teach Defense at Hogwarts the coming school year.  _ Finally,  _ he thought wearily,  _ I have a chance, no matter how slim, to see my son again _ . 

Some days, Remus wondered just how lucky he was that he had been invited to teach. His son was still alive! After thirteen years of not knowing, he finally had confirmation as he rode the train with the students as an extra guardian against the man who had betrayed him and Lily, had betrayed James and murdered Peter. It mattered not that Sirius Black was the man who should have been Harry’s surrogate father had everything gone wrong. He had single-handedly destroyed Remus’s life and he would have his revenge. 

But that revenge ended up being misplaced. As he spoke with the child he knew to be his son, Remus came to realize that Sirius could not have betrayed him and Lily. His wife had convinced him to change secret-keeper, he knew that, but had thought they backed out at the last minute. And as he got to know his son, Remus learned a great many things, the first of which was that Harry was so very like himself: always quick to blame himself, to protect his friends, and to annoy the living hell out of Severus Snape. And when finally confronted with the man who had truly taken everything from him, Remus, with inhuman will, allowed his son, his best friend, and his son’s best friend (and, admittedly, Remus’s favourite student), Hermione Granger, to take Peter up to the castle. Aurors were promptly called and Sirius would finally have his life back. And as Remus Lupin walked off the Hogwarts Express with his son, everything was right in the world again as he saw his wife, her red hair seeming to burn everything on her war path towards the man she had not seen in thirteen years. After thirteen years, Remus Lupin was as close to whole as he could be, his son and wife in his arms and he knew that, whatever should come to pass, everything would be okay. 


End file.
